halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Weapons
Midway into the Necros War, the apparent superiority in both technology and numbers had brought the morale of Alliance's armies to an all time low: in an effort to show them that they still supported the Alliance both directly and indirectly, The Guardians created a collection of melee weapons as gifts for the AUR races to serve as symbols of hope for the armies. Based upon historical and mythological weapons from each races history, each weapon was unique and powerful, capable of tearing open tank armour thanks to their unique and destructive properties that were on par with the Necros Dire Blade. Technology The weapons are built strangely, being made of synthetic materials, including ultra dense thermoplastics and ultra light and ultra strong metals, miracles of Forerunner metallurgic technology. The weapons are built around powerful recurring plasma battery cores, which are energy systems with long lasting battery lives which are recharged by energy absorption, where it recharges by gathering energy given off when the weapon comes into contact with energy shields or a energy source such as a fusion core, plasma core or Forerunner Sentinel recharger, as the same recharging system is used by Sentinels. The weapons are compact, being capable of folding into smaller shapes when not in use. The weapon's primary energy core produces a ion charged energy shield around the weapon when active, creating a incredibly deadly shield around the weapon, with the shield rending targets apart at the molecular level, destroying molecular bonds and tearing the target apart. Individual Weapons The weapons were given to many famed commanders of the Necros War, both with the Alliance and The Enclave, partly as ceremonial gifts and to many famed front line warriors, to be used as true weapons. UNSC Excalibur Kusanagi Durandal Cortana Joyeuse Gungnir Mjolnir Masamune Muramasa Sword of Damocles Spear of Destiny Perun's Axe Sickle of Kronos USR Sword of Omens Given to Ameigh Broley, the Sabre of Erdap was based upon the legendary blade of the last San'Shyuum military commander (or "Caesar"), Dor Erdap. The Sabre was long kept after the war in the Halls of History on Sangheilios, but was later stolen during a Heretic movement with the Covenant. Though the Heretics were killed and their threat neutralized, the Sabre of Erdap was lost forever. Spear of Judgement The Blade of the Guardians, according to the legends of the Sangheili, was the sword of death itself, striking down heretics and traitors so that the Thirteen Guardians might drag their unholy souls into the neverending torment of the Shadow World. Though the Guardians taking traitors to the Shadow World, it was the Harbinger that ensured the faithful safe passage through the Purifying Flames of Rebirth: in addition to this however, the Harbinger led the forces of the Prophets into battle, the Sword of the Harbinger being a deadly weapon which would smite their foes' soul with uncontrollable fear Machina Requiem Hammer Star Saber Skyboom Shield Ebony-Ivory Plainsfierians Sword of Aeons Blade of Ages Given to Draekus Damon and later taken from him by Janus Droln, the Sword of Draco is based upon the legendary weapon of the Draco, one of the Thirteen Brothers, the mythical first Plainsfierians. Other weapons of the Thifteen Brothers are the Hammer of Orcus, the Mourning Star of Armado, the Staff of Tsubasa, the Club of Woren, the Claws of Okami, the Spears of Vesper, the Halberd of Custode, the Axe of Imori, the Whip of Naga, the Mace of Lisko, the Knives of Sune and the Shield of Telal Vorenus Misery Hope Anger Love Grief Joy The Enclave Others Cudgel of Erebus is a symbol of ultimate power to the Jiralhanae, as it was the famous weapon of Erebus, the last Chieftain of the Jiralhanae before their integration into the Covenant: however, the original weapon was destroyed by the Arbiter after Erebus' death, with Erebus' successor, Onesimus, taking several of the shards and reforging them into a new weapon, the Fist of Rukt. Axe of Jiral According to the legends of the Yanme'e, their world was once inhabited by several other species, similar to them, yet not the same. Over a long and bloody serious of battles and conflicts known as the Hive Wars, only the Yanme'e and another race, the hulking Trel'kho, were left. The final series of battles were massacres, ending at last with the total genocide of the Trel'kho when young and agile Phar-Jewbon of the Yanme'e dueled against the hulking, brutal Khan-Nyha of the Trel'kho. Each wielding a distinct and special weapon, their duel was swift and deadly, ending with the defeat of the Trel'kho and the rise of the Yanme'e. Though Khan-Nyha was killed, his weapon, his Blood Sword, lived on in infamy as a symbol of wrath and power. According to Kig-Yar legends, Kig Yeth's Dagger has always been carried with and used by the Kig-Yar's creator god, Kig Yeth, even having been used to kill Kig-Hoi, the Traitor. Due to the Kig-Yar's ancient legends, Kig-Jepna's Fan was used by Kig-Jepna, the queen of the gods and mate of Kig Yeth, the ruler god, as both a shield and a weapon. During the infamous Unggoy Insurrection, the legends of the Unggoy state that Gabgab Yayip was blessed by the Forerunners with a powerful rifle known as Annihilation, a weapon the size of a Plasma Rifle and as powerful as a Scarab Beam. Despite the nigh impossibility of this claim, the myth persisted throughout the ages, to the point that Didak Yayip was given a replica of Annihilation by the Guardians.